Sam And Tom- Complicated Love
by Jabi07
Summary: The Relationship between Sam and Tom- Will they ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Sam And Tom- Complicated Love**

**I am basing this story on Casualty Characters, i`m also adding a new charcter so its different from the actual show!**

I sat in the staff room my whole body going completly numb, my heart banging so hard against my chest its making it hard to breath, and my eyes are stinging and blinking back tears, I looked down at the phone in my hands and stared long and hard at it, as if I was trying to make sense of the conversation that I just had!

"Uh whats your problem?!" I looked up and saw the very person that I didnt want to see right now, my soon to be ex husband Dylan, he was looking at me with that really annoying sarky look on his face, i griited my teeth before repling,

"Nothing that concerns you Dylan!" i stood up my body still slightly shakey, oh christ i shouldnt have lied to him as he could always tell! i looked boldly straight at him, and as i expected he was looking straight at me, his eyes narrowing as he studied me and my reactions, he then grabbed my arm,

"Im insulted Sam after all this time you think so little of me that you would lie!"

"I dont think little of you! im lying cause i dont want to lose you and have you hate me okay!" i say allready saying way to much i hurry out of the staffroom and over to the main reception area, where Tom was standing looking at files, as soon as i saw tom my heart leaped again, oh christ what is it about this day! i took a deep breath and leaned against the counter,

"Oh there you are! thought you disapeared!"

"Just taking a well earned break!"

"right of course! you uh alright sam?!"

"yes course why wouldnt I be?!" Tom shrugged and smiled warmly at me, which made me smile slightly back at him, i picked up some of my patients files trying to act normal,

"uh ill see you later got patients to cure!"

"yes as do i!" we both laughed and made our way over to our patients, i stood at the end of the bed watching lynda comfort a young girl who was shaking and sobbing blood all down her,

"so uh you must be amy! im dr nicholls!" amy ignored me and continued in the state she was in, i walked over to the bed and gently touched amys arm,

"its okay amy! just take nice deep breaths yeah! and when your ready ill take a look at you yeah!" amy nodded at me and clung onto lynda tightly gripping her top,

"dont worry ill stay with you amy love!" lynda said stroking amys hair, i gave lynda a small smile of acknowledgement before leaving the cubicle, where i walked right into Dylan,

"oh dylan! what the hell!" dylan clung onto my arm and looked squarely at me,

"thats what i want to know!"

"dylan please not here...i have patients to see!" dylan refused to listen to what i said and dragged me towards the staff room, shutting the door behind us,

"oh dylan..." his hand stopped me from continuing, and he frowned at me letting go of my arm,

"Your not leaving this room til you explain to me what is going on?!" oh crap im going to have to tell him now wont i, i took a deep breath and sighed heavily,

"fine take a seat dylan, your right you should know whats doing on!" we both sat down awkwardly onto the sofa, him not knowing how his life will change and me knowing exactly that!

**To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

**Sam And Tom- Complicated Love Part Two**

"So Whats going on Sam?!" I sighed and looked straight into his eyes, oh god this was so hard! how can I tell Dylan without him going all Dylan on me!

"I...you remember when I left you?!"

"of course I remember how could i possibly forget it! why?!"

"well...when i left i didnt immediatley go to the army...i lied to you..."

"oh surprise surprise!"

"Dylan please this is already difficult without your sarcasm!" he frowned at me doing that analyical stare again, which again caused me to grind my teeth in frustration,

"anyway as i were saying, i went to my parents house...i was there for a couple of months...just until i gave birth to our daughter..." Dylan went all pale, his eyebrows raised in shock, his breathing rapid, i gently reached over and touched his hand, which he immeditley pulled away,

"look Dylan, please let me explain everything!" he stood up and rushed over to the door, i call after him,

"uh where you going?!" he ignored me and continued out the room, my eyes water in shock, how dare he walk away from me! how dare he! my hands clam up into fists, my body trembles with anger!

"Hey Nicholls!" Tom smiles down at me placing his hand onto my shoulder, i slowly look up at him,

"wow you okay you look like your crying?!"

"No Tom im not alright! blame my coward of a Ex Husband!" i rage storming out the relatives room, pacing rapidly down the corridors my shoes squecking slightly on the floor, but i didnt care i neednt to find Dylan to grab him by the collar and if he was lucky i wouldnt knock him out!

"Sam? do you mind coming with me to my office for a moment?!" i turned to face a irritated looking Zoe, i rolled my eyes just my luck today! what is it now!

"yes fine. What is this about?!"

"it all become clear! come on lets get going!" i followed Zoe down the corridors, my mind racing as to what Zoe could want with me!? as we were walking we passed Tom who was talking to that Tamzin girl, Tom as soon as he saw me smiled at me corncern written all over his face, i flash him a apologetic smile and continue walking behind Zoe. When we got to her office, i noticed that we were not alone, sitting in the corner of the room, staring out the window was Dylan! i felt the anger rise and pulse through my whole body, i march over to him and shove him hard my eyes starting to water,

"Dylan you arse! why the hell would you just leave me like that!" Zoe closed her office door and sat behind her desk, frowning at both of us,

"i found him in here he wont say anything, hes like a statue! whats going on Sam?!" i shove dylan again,

"this arse here left me after i told him bout his daughter!"

"daughter?! i had no idea you had children?!"

"yeah a little girl...Molly!" Dylan turned and stood both me and Zoe stepped back slightly,

"HOW DARE YOU SAM! YOU ARE A LYING COW! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AND SHOVE ME AS IF IM THE BAD GUY HERE! WHEN YOUR THE ONE THAT HID THE FACT THAT WE HAD A DAUGHTER!" My heart begun beating rapidly, Dylan sat bck down and continued staring out the window, i slowly and heistantly sat myself beside him and touched his arm,

"Look Dylan your right im sorry...ive not finished with what i had to say..."

"you cant possibly be serious!"

"im afraid so! well my parents have been looking after her...until now...my mum is handing her back to me...i have to pick her up later!"

"why didnt you tell me you were pregnant?!"

"because...you would have wanted me to stay...and that would of been wrong for all of us!" i stood up slowly, and made my way to the door and before leavng the room,

"Dylan your free to see her anytime you want!" i walk out the office, feeling giddy and somehow as light as a feather, now suddenly the shock had turned into excitement, My baby is coming back to me where she belongs! a grin spread accross my face as i made my way back over to the reception area where lynda was standing with Tom,

"hey you look happy!"

"yeah i am!"

"so then you wont mind seeing your patients then!" i smiled at lynda,

"of course sorry...come on lets get going!" i could see Tom watching me from the corner of my eye as i headed to the cubicles with Lynda. After my shift had ended i grabbed my coat and handbag, hurrying out the staffroom,

"uh whats the big rush Sam?!"

"i got to pick up my Molly!" i say grinning back at Tom who looked confused, I headed out the staffroom and over to a taxi that was waiting outside for me.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the Taxi pulled out to my parents old cottage, my stomach knotted tightly making my breathing slightly rapid, oh god what if i cant look after her the way my mum can! i heistantly walked along the cobbled pathway and before knocking on the old wooden door, took a few deep breathes composing myself,

"Oh there you are love!" my mum said cheerily as she opened the door, letting me inside, i followed my mum into the sitting room where, my beautiful daughter was sat on a small chair watching cartoons, she was the image of dylan, she took my breath away she had changed so much! and looked differant from the photos my mum had sent me! i swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat walking over to Molly,

"hello angel!" i say smiling, as i sit beside her, she had a magical smile that made my eyes water,

"elo!"

"do you know who i am?!" she shock her head looking for reasurance from my mum,

"dont you remember mols?! this is your mummy your going to live with her!" molly smiled nodding before shrieking excitedly,

"mu..mu" i smiled and gently picked her up and into my arms, as soon as i held her close to me i knew then that i never wanted to let her go! i felt this overwhelming feeling of love, just like the day i had her! my mum smiled over at us, a small tear forming in her eyes,

"mum, you sure you want molly with me?!"

"of course i do! your her mummy, besides your settlled now...how does dylan feel?!"

"i honestly not sure...he was shocked to say the least...but right now ive got more important things to worry about!"

"you certainly do!"

"do you want us to stay for a bit?!"

"not really...be a bit hard...besides by the time you get home and get our little one settled itll be late!"

"alright! mum thanks for everything!"

"thats what im here for petal!" my mum climbed the stairs and a few minutes later reappeared with a bag filled with Molly`s stuff, i phoned for a taxi while my mum said her goodbyes to Molly, i kissed her goodbye before getting into the taxi. as soon as i got out the Taxi, one hand holding Molly the other her bags, i noticed Dylan and Tom standing outside my front door, both of them to wrapped up in their conversation to notice us standing behind them,

"uhm im guessing you were both looking for me?!" they both turned, looking slightly startled by my entrance,

"uhm Molly...is that her then?!"

"no its a random baby that i brought home!" i say smirking, tom joining in, Dylan on the hand frowned slightly before stepping closer to us, his hand twitching as if he wanted to hold Molly but was to afraid,

"listen why dont you hold her, while i find my house keys yeah?!" dylan nodded forcfully while i gently handed my baby to him,

"here let me take hold of them for you?!" Tom said already clutching the bags out of my other hand while i rumaged through my handbag for my housekeys,

"thanks tom! so are you two coming in or what!?" i say putting the key into the lock, Dylan grunted what i assumed was a yes, Tom on the other hand sighed before saying maybe that he shouldnt, my heart sank at that for some unknown reason! i really wanted him to stay!

"its alright tom! please come inside just for one cup of tea!"

"yes tom i agree stay!" dylan said, making me smile slightly,

"alright one tea it is!" we all walked inside, i lead them into my sitting room,

"just make yourselves at home! ill be back in a sec just boil the kettle!" i say rushing out the room.


End file.
